


The Victor's Regrets

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a semi-happy-ish ending?, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Godzilla 2014, god it took me forever to find the muto tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Godzilla wants to make amends to Femuto.The only thing Femuto wants is a nest. And Godzilla can't give her that.





	The Victor's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Here’s a one shot idea for you: Godzilla spares the female Muto he was supposed to kill in 2014 and somehow, after a long awaited angst- Godzilla accidentally falls for her and feels bad about it- please, godzuto’s such a rarepair and I beg-"
> 
> Important note: I headcanon that Godzilla’s species is parthenogenetic. Probably because my first Godzilla was Zilla.

"What do you _want?_" Every time he brought her a gift—metal shells with radioactive hearts, beasts slain in her honor, odd trinkets he no doubt thought would appeal to her—and she turned them down, he asked that same question. 

And she always gave the same answer: "I want a nest." 

That was never going to happen. He'd killed the one mate who could give her one, he'd wounded her far beyond the ability to fill a nest again even if she _did_ have a mate, and she was all but convinced he'd been in league with the vermin that had burned the one she had. 

Every time, he accepted her answer and left; every time, she wondered in disgust if he thought he was trying to make amends to her or woo her. 

### 

And then one day he presented an egg—one of his own kind's. 

She eyed it distastefully where he'd set it on the ground. "What's it for?" she asked. "Another snack?" 

"A nest," he said. "It's the only way I can give you one." 

She stared at it again in amazement. His kind usually gave away their eggs to other species to protect them, yes—but always to protect them from _her_ kind. His kind would _never_ give an egg to her. 

Which meant either he trusted her not to kill his child in retaliation; or he'd decided that it was worth the risk if it meant a chance that he could give her what she longed for. 

It also meant an implicit promise not to seek her out again; his kind traditionally avoided nests where they left their eggs. 

It would be millennia before he could lay another. He hadn't made this decision lightly. 

When she didn't reply, he turned away, leaving the egg for her; she watched speechless as he left. 

She carefully picked up the egg and decided, if he was defying tradition, so would she. When the egg hatched, she'd take the child to the coast to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187609827357/the-victors-regrets-writing-warmup-3), with a pic of the original handwritten page!


End file.
